Secrets and Lies
by Falconwolf3
Summary: Emma and Jesse are married, but their marriage is falling apart. Can Emma save her marriage? One Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, not so much as a DVD.**

**For my MX fans out there, I do have two sequels to Dominion Wars in the works, but for now enjoy the one shots!**

**Please review! Thanks in advance.**

**This is kind of what my friend Marisol calls and AU. It's still MX, but Mutant X never existed, these two just found each other, and Jesse isn't a mutant here. Ok boring I know, just read it!**

Emma hurried around the kitchen trying to ready dinner before her husband Jesse came home. They had been married for 10 years and had two children, Jenna was 6 and Matthew was 4. For the last few months, they had been going through a rough patch in their marriage. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

The truth was that they no longer shared the same bed and barely said anything to each other unless the kids were in the room. However, lately she had noticed Jenna looking at both her and Jesse, as if she knew the truth. Emma knew the girl had inherited her gift of being psionic.

For the sake of the kids, neither her nor Jesse mentioned divorce, but she knew it was on his mind. However, Emma had made up her mind to do something to prevent the end of her marriage. She was trying to fix all his favorites, to show him he was special to her. She placed the roast in the oven, and set the timer. She then went on to placing carrots, potatoes, and green beans in a pot on the stove to simmer.

She poured out another two cans of green beans into a casserole dish, covered them with mushroom soup and French dried onions. She placed foil over it and set it aside. She knew if she placed it inside the oven now, it would burn.

She glanced around the kitchen trying to find her list of favorite things Jesse liked to eat. She had spent the whole day making that list, and was determined to make a fantastic meal for him every night that week. And if it worked, maybe for the rest of their lives.

She finally found the note on the fridge. She ran down the list, and realized she had made the best meal she could. She ran her hair through her hair, and took a deep breath.

This was it, this was either going to save her marriage or be the end of it. Even though she hoped she could save it, she really knew in her heart that no matter what she did, she had lost him forever.

It was all her fault the marriage had fallen apart. She had kept a huge secret from him. She was a mutant with the powers of being psionic, which meant she was a telepath. But she had been afraid of losing Jesse, so she never told him. Furthermore she would have never told him the truth had Jenna not started having bad migraine headaches. It was the first sign that she had inherited her mother's curse of a life.

He took the news about as good as any man takes the news that his wife has lied to him. He said he loved her with all his heart, but didn't trust her anymore.

Her head flew up at the sound of him coming through the front door. He had spent another long day at the computer repair shop; she glanced around and noticed that she had forgotten to place the green bean casserole in the oven. She rush to place in it and just did get it in when he came in the kitchen.

"Where the kids?"

"At your mother's for tonight," she said smiling.

"What's that smell?

"I got a roast in the oven, vegetables boiling in the stove, going to add then to the pan with the roast in a minute and got green bean casserole in the oven. Should all be done in about 15 minutes."

"All my favorites, sounds good."

"Jesse?"

"Yeah?"

"I was hoping tonight could be a new start for us. I swear I have no more secrets! I love you Jesse and I want our marriage to be like it was before."

"I don't."

The words cut Emma like a knife. Tears formed in her eyes and she reached up to brush them away. She finally had her answer her marriage was over.

Jesse reached over and brushed a tear from her check, "Don't cry Emma, what I meant was that I want our marriage to be stronger than it was before. No lies Emma. Tonight we both tell each other everything and forgive each other."

"You mean you want to stay married to me?"

"I never wanted to end it, I was just angry and hurt."

"I'm sorry Jesse, but seriously that is the only thing I was hiding from you."

"Good to know," he smiled. "Now you should know my secret."

"You have a secret?"

"Yea, you know that computer store I work at? It sends me out of town a lot. Honey, I actually work for the CIA."

"What!"

"Don't freak out, I'm just the computer guy, I'm never in any danger."

Emma started laughing, "I guess this means you can't be mad at me anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Your secret is as big as mind, we're even."

Jesse smiled and hugged his wife, "Yes we are, aren't we?"

"You hungry?"

"Always, especially when you're cooking."

"Well, you get the plates and I'll get the food out of the oven."

"Deal and then after we eat and go to bed right?"

"Well, you certainly move fast mister."

"Hey I have some time to make up for."

"We both do, now hurry up!" she smiled.

"Yes ma'am!"

**The End!**

**Review, please!**


End file.
